Mitsukuni's Love
by BlackStarRabbit
Summary: Because when she calls his name, she's all that really matters to him. HoneyXOC story Rated T for some swearing on some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own OHSHC.**

I pulled on my fingerless gloves tighter around my right hand before taking out my cellphone. I dialed the number written on the decade old paper and waited. On top of the paper it said _if ever you need us, just call this number_. By the time the call connected, my tears were pouring down.

"G-grandma?" I chocked out " please... I need you"

All I heard was silence. I was afraid that I got the wrong number and started to cry out more. Deflated that I had lost my last hope.

" Ai dear is that you?" I quickly shut up and stiffled my crying

"Grandma it's me..please" I pleaded.

My grandma instantly cooed me to calm down and tell her what's wrong as I never did call her broken like this. I always remember to calm myself down before talking to her or grandpa. I don't want to worry them. It's another story this time. So I told her what's wrong. I heard a gasp by the end and heard her mumble something.

" ok ok pack your bags, grab everything that's important to you and take a cab to the nearest airport there. You'll be coming here to Japan in three hours okay?"

I nodded numbly and remembered that she can't see me now so I whispered "okay."

" I love you child. Always remember that. We'll wait here for you" grandma said.

"I love you too grandma." And then I closed my phone. Grandma sent me the details via email of my flight and other things. I wrote it all on a piece of paper then tucked it in the pocket of my skinny jeans.

I quickly packed my clothes, undergarments, socks, shoes and my different fingerless gloves. I didn't really care to pick what clothes and just dumped it in my luggage. _Thirty minutes left before she arrives_. I need to hurry up. I put my laptop in my backpack together with all the money I've saved up since I was a kid. I quickly pulled out a dark blue coat out of my closet and wore it and also took out my combat boots. When I was finished lacing it tightly, I ran downstairs with my luggage ( which was thankfully light enough to carry by myself) and backpack. I went through the backdoor and stopped cold when I was halfway through. I took out my cellphone and smashed it on the floor. Making sure that I also destroyed the sim card. She can't know that I called for help. So with one last look at the house, I hailed a cab and went to the airport.

 _" Goodbye... Mother "_

..

The flight from England to Japan took about Sixteen hours. I was pretty satisfied that I slept for the most part of it without any dreams and no one disturbing me. See when I boarded the airplane, the passengers and even the stewardess gave me weird glances. Probably because of the nasty bruise my cheek is sporting and my puffy eyes from crying. I stayed silent and just looked out the window. I ignored them because one, I'm not great with strangers and two, I've got a lot on my plate.

"Miss Ayakawa Ai, Here's your Luggage. Thanks for flying with us and have a lovely day." The employee cheerfully said and I nodded. I took my backpack and luggage and adjusted my face mask on my mouth. Thankfully I found one at my seat and wore it so my cheek won't be noticed. And my eyes were already fine by the time I landed.

I walked and found my grandparents together with their bodyguard Gen-san. They all looked worried and happy at the same time when they saw me. I quickly ran to them and hugged my grandparents for dear life. I cried when they held me. I told them how I missed them so much and how I love them dearly. It's been 4 years since I last saw them. They visited England that time.

" how are you kiddo? " Gen-san said to which I responded with a hug. " I missed you too " he ruffled my hair before hugging me tight.

Gen-san is also important to me. I've known him since I was a kid. And every time my grandparents visit or I , he's always there with them. He's been employed by my grandparents for almost 18 years and I can also see that they just don't treat him as an employee but like their son. And he always has been like my uncle/best friend. He also knew my situation.

" how about we get in the car and go home " said grandfather when I sombered up. I looked at him and smiled. That sounds good. Home. With people who loves me.

" That sounds great! I can't wait to show you your room! " gosh, grandma sure is excited. I sweat dropped. I wonder what grandma got my room to look like.

I think Gen-san noticed my worried face when grandma mentioned the room because he laughed " don't worry, I'm absolutely sure you'll love it. "

We went inside my grandparents black car, me and my grandparents at the back while Gen-san drives. On the way to my new home, I keep 'wow-ing' at the view. This has been my 2nd time here in japan. The last one was when I was in Elementary. I don't remember that much anymore. My grandparents and even Gen-san laughed at my child-like behavior to which I ignored. The view is spectacular! And even more so when we arrived at the neighborhood. All I see are big houses and mansions lining up each side. All of them are beautiful.

"Wow yours is still as beautiful as ever grandma,grandpa " I said like a child with wide eyes.

" Indeed. It's your grandma's dream house" grandpa side hugged me.

Their house is a beautiful two story mansion with a front garden and a terrace. Did I ever mention that my grandparents are rich? No? Well yeah. My Grandpa is 60 yrs old but still young and strong. He still works at his own company of Computers and Cellphones. He is the one that gave me my laptop for my 13th birthday and till this day I still use it. My Grandma on the other hand is in her early 50's but still looks young and energetic. She still works like grandpa. She manages her own line of sweets shop and she likes to give me a daily dose of pastry. And boy do I tell you that the one she makes are the best in the world.

Gen-san opened the door for us and I instantly smelled the vanilla scent of the house. Thanks to my grandma's baking hobby.

" it smells tasty in here" I laughed.

"I see you're hungry already huh" Grandpa said.

Gen-san proceded to take my luggage to my room. I protested that I can do it alone but he still insisted. I said a thank you to him in return.

Grandma called someone and I saw that it was a maid. Although my Grandparents are rich, they're still humble people.

" Ai-chan, this is Fumiko" The maid smiled and bowed to which I returned. " just call her anytime you need something. " I nodded.

Fumiko looks nice and down to earth. I hope we do get along nicely. Grandma turned to her.

" Fumiko dear, why don't you and the others start dinner and make sure to include your specialty." She looked to me next " she makes a great hot pot!"

I giggled and said that I can't wait to try it. fumiko-san then happily bowed then went to the kitchen. Me and my grandparents went upstairs to my room. For the nth time this day, I wowed. My room is big! Well for me that is. I was not used to a room this big compared to England. It has a dark wooden floor, cute white and peach colored rug on the center, has its own veranda, a peach colored queen sized bed filled with stufftoys, a white study table on the right side complete with stationary items and a bookshelf next to it. A white closet is on the left side of the wall and next to it is a door that lead to my own bathroom. My room is cream colored but what caught me was the ceiling.

"Wow"

"We knew how much you liked stars." Grandpa started.

"So we had someone paint a galaxy full of stars on your ceiling. So you can always look up to them."

I teared up at what they said. They remembered.

" and the best part is that the stars glows in the dark at night. So when you go to bed, they'll always light up for you "

I hugged my grandparents and said thank you. " This is the best room I've ever had. thank you very much"

" anything for our beautiful granddaughter " they both said and left me to my own devices to unpack my things. I know that they're always trying to spoil me whenever they see me. I always try to stop them when it gets too much but I sometimes couldn't deny what they want to do because I'm they're only granddaughter. All of my cousins are boys. So yeah.

I finished unpacking my stuff which was not a lot cuz I was in a hurry, and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering, I took out my white capris, light pink blouse, undergarments, and my light pink fingerless glove with a white ribbon on the wrist. I got dressed then went downstairs to eat with my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I forgot to tell you that this** ** _is_** **Rated T for some swearing in the future.**

 **Diclaimer : I do not own OHSHC.**

It has been a week since I arrived in Japan. And I've had a lot fun since coming here. Mornings were spent with a fun breakfast with my grandparents and the people working in the house. I've been friends with the maids and cook and even the gardener. They are such nice and fun people to be with. After breakfast, I play around our gardener and sometimes help him with the flowers. Other times I just spend time with him because I like flowers and learn a lot from him. Lunch was spent with grandma teaching me how to bake which surprisingly I was good at, according to her. Its my first time baking so I was happy that it went good. And on the evenings, I spend it with my grandpa or Gen-san chatting. Yep, this is the life.

" Ai-chan dear do you remember your cousin Sousuke? " Asked Grandma one morning.

" hai grandma. We were playmates when we were younger. Although it's been years since we've last seen each other."

Sousuke is one of my cousins from my father's side. It has been 5 years since I last had contact with him. I wonder what he looks like now? He's about 3 years older than me.

" well he just graduated high school and is now entering university" I nodded " and I thought that you'd like to attend his old high school. Seeing that its a fine school to begin with"

"Sure thing grandma"

" great! We'll arrange your school papers as soon as possible"

School isn't the most appealing memory in my childhood but for my grandparents I'll try to do my best. " do they have a scholarship there?"

Grandma looked at me and stopped babbling about how I'm gonna have so much fun there.

"Scholarship? " grandma pondered for a moment "I think they have one. But sweety, you don't need one. Your grandpa and I can afford your tuition you know"

" I know you can afford them but..please just let me. I don't wanna burden you with school expenses" I smiled at her.

"Aww my baby's a grown up now~"

"Grandma~ I'm already 15 " I laughed

" I know child " she also laughed " and sure if that's what you want. Just don't hesitate to ask your grandpa and I if you need something alright? We're here for you. "

" thanks grandma. I love you and grandpa" I hugged her. If it not for my grandparents love and help, I wouldn't be here right now. I would still be back in England.

..

I wore the baby blue dress with a white bow on the waist that grandma got for me, with a cream cardigan, black knee high socks, brown ankle boots and a black fingerless glove on my right hand. I took my mini black neko purse with a few of my savings inside and the new phone that grandpa got me (which he didn't have to but insisted for emergencies).

I went down the stairs as I wore my cute neko purse around my body. Its just so cute and I love using it all the time.

" where you off to kiddo?" I saw Gen-san polishing the car by the garage's driveway.

" adventure Gen-san " he looked at me weirdly "don't worry I'm just gonna explore the neighborhood and be back before supper"

He looked hesitant to let me go. He acts like my dad sometimes. I'm not a kid anymore. I won't get lost.

"Did you tell your grandparents?"

"Yes General." I saluted " I texted them earlier"

"Fine,fine little soldier. Now run along now. Be safe" I hugged his waist and bid good bye.

So now I'm wandering aimlessly in the neighborhood. I haven't really gone out much since I came here.

It was about 1 hour of aimless exploring when I turned into a corner and saw a small park with a playground. But what shocked me the most is that there are four guys who are playing by the monkey bars, Three of which I'm sure is too old for it. The guy with glasses sat by the bench next to a girl with short hair while writing something in his notebook. Then next to them was tall guy who is watching the four play.

It looks like they're having a lot of fun playing. The four guys I mean. But the other three I'm not so sure. Their expressions says otherwise.

I feel like swinging today. Yep. Definitely.

I was about to go to the swing past the monkey bars when the little blonde boy who was playing. by the monkey bars suddenly tripped next to me. I heard a collection of gasp.

I was startled when he fell down. Then I heard sniffling and instantly helped the boy up. I dusted him off looked at him if he has any wounds which he thankfully didn't. I looked to see his crying face and pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Are you alright?" I cooed at him even though he is a few inches taller than me. My heart goes out to him. I like kids and he pretty much looks like one.

He stopped crying and looked at me wide eyed. Oh gosh he looks too cute with those brown eyes. I didn't notice that it got silent around us. I looked around and saw that the three guys stopped playing and was looking at us.

" uh.." I sweat dropped and blushed. I'm not used to the attention with strangers.

I looked back to the blonde boy in front of me and back to his friends.

" um I think you're alright now so I'll uh.. Go now." I nervously laughed then turned my back at them to just wander again.

"Mitsukuni" a deep voice resounded the place

" ah wait! " I heard a cute boyish exclaimed and felt a hand on my right wrist.

I turned around and saw the boy smiling at me.

" thanks for helping me and bun-bun " I glanced at the bunny he's hugging. Ah what a cute bunny. I didn't notice that he was holding that earlier.

" no problem, you're welcome" I beamed.

When I blinked, all of his friends were now around him. Curiously eyeing us.

" uh hi? " Wow what lame greeting ai. Way to go.

"Good day young lady my name is Suoh Tamaki. Nice to meet you. " the tall blonde boy with beautiful purplish eyes said.

" nice to meet you too." I smiled " my name is Ayakawa Ai"

He turned to guy with glasses and said something along the lines of she looks too cute mommy. Then a pair of arms slid around both my shoulders.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru" the auburn guy on my left said while the auburn one- his twin- on my right side said " I'm Hitachiin Kaoru "

They each wore a devilish grin so that made me want to stay out of their way. They look like the like pranks.

" I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you " the girl with short brown hair and bug doe eyes said. She's pretty.

"Nice to meet you too"

" My name is Ootori Kyouya, pleased to meet you miss Ayakawa." The boy with black hair wearing glasses said. He had this dangerous glint to his glasses that says don't get on my bad side. Better not make him mad.

" likewise. And please just call me Aya."

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey " I forgot that he's still holding my wrist. He pointed to the tall guy with short black hair

"He's my cousin Morinozuka Takashi but you can call him Mori." He nodded to me.

"We haven't seen you here before.." Hikaru.. Or is it Kaoru?

"..Are you new here?" The other one finished

"Yep I just moved here with my grandparents last week. And I was just exploring when I saw you all here."

They were all taller than me and Honey but it was safe to say that most of them were close to my age.

"Really? Where did you come from Aya-san?" Tamaki asked me.

"Just Aya's fine Tamaki-san. I came from England"

" the pastries there are delicious ne aya-chan" Mitsukuni let go of my wrist.

"Hai Honey-chan. They're delicious. But my grandma's are the best" I cheered. Tamaki glomped me suddenly. I almost tripped but thankfully the he balanced us both.

"Aww my daughter is so cute"

"Uh" I blushed. I just met him and he glomped me. I look at the others. " is he always like this? "

They nodded solemnly to which I sweat dropped.

Who's he calling his daughter?

Haruhi sighed " senpai would you get off of Aya? You're scaring the poor girl"

"Oh sorry haha"

" it's fine "

We chatted for a while more then one of them invited me to play with them. For someone who's older, they sure act like kids. But who am I to judge? I'm 15 but I still like to play.

"Sure why not?"

So we played until it's nearly sundown to which without being said that we had a lot of fun. although kyouya, Haruhi and Mori decided to not play most of thw time. But Tamaki still encourages them to join us.

I looked at my watch and it sucked big time.

"Hey guys" they turned to me

" I need to go home now. It was a lot of fun meeting and playing with you all."

"Would you like us to accompany you princess?" From the short time we spent, I noticed that Tamaki has a tendency to call me a lot of they said was normal from him. I ignore it most of the time. Like now.

" there's no need. Thank you though."

I bowed then waved goodbye. They said a chorus of goodbye.

" bye Aya-chan!" Honey waved while Mori had a small smile.

"Bye Honey-chan"

..

General

"Sooo..."

"...Honey-chan ey, Honey senpai?"

The twins teased their small senior about the honorific the girl they met used to him.

Honey pouted and looked to them " what? What's wrong with it"

"Nothing" the twins quickly said then held their hands up but smiled evilly with each other.

" it seems that she has mistaken Honey-senpai for a kid." Kyouya concluded. He also knew that although the girl also looked like somewhat a kid, it is far from it.

"But she does look cute" Haruhi pondered.

"I hope we meet her again ne takashi?" Said honey. Takashi nodded "ah."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad that someone reads my story but sadly school's gonna start soon so I can't update more recently. I'll update whenever I have the time :)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club..I just own my OC.**

I don't know whether to be excited or scared to be going to a new school. Today is my first day at Ouran High School as a 1st year high school on a semi-scholarship. I was qualified for the full one but someone already got it and they could only give one slot so I opted for the semi.

I am now finding my way to my classroom. The administration office was a piece of cake in this castle of a school. I mean really, it's just so big I probably look like an ant . The first time I saw the pink school I was speechless. And the female uniforms seem...nice. I guess. But too puffy for me. I prefer to wear my casual clothes. Thankfully they said I can.

I was looking at my map when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I-" I bowed but stopped short when I heard him..or her more specifically.

"Aya?"

"Haruhi-san?"

"What're you doing here?" She handed me my map that I dropped on the floor.

"ah thank you." I took the map and folded it in half. " I'm a transferee starting today. I'm trying to find my class" I laughed nervously. Being lost is so not fun.

" really? Do you need any help? "

"Yep really! And uh .. Yeah I really need your help"

Haruhi giggled " well what's your year and section? "

"Class 1 A" I smiled

"Oh we're classmates then "

"Really!? That's great! I finally know someone in my new school" I beamed at her.

"I'm not the only one you know here" I turned to look at her confused " the guys that I was with when you met me studies here also"

Wow what a small world. We were passing by a lot of classrooms and students. A turn here and there. I think it's going to take some time to memorize the way.

"Say haruhi.." She said that to just call her haruhi because we're the same age.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" She suddenly stopped walking beside me and looked around. She whispered to my ear.

" apparently it's a secret that I'm a girl for some circumstances and now I have to posse as a guy."

I looked at her curiously

" won't they notice? I mean it's noticeable to me that you're not..you know" she sighed.

" well I fooled the whole student population. I don't really get it why they don't notice."

We continued walking past some stairs. I noticed some students looking at me and haruhi but I ignored them.

" do the guys know?"

" yeah.." Haruhi said skeptically. Before I could question her further, we arrived in our classroom.

" here's our classroom. Sensei would be here any minute now so just wait outside for a little bit" I nodded then she went inside.

And just like haruhi said, sensei did arrive a minute later. She asked if I was the transfer student to which I said yes and we went inside.

" class we have a new transfer student here today" she turned to me " please introduce yourself"

I nodded and stepped in front. I felt my hands getting sweaty and shake a little. I don't really like talking to a crowd of strangers. It makes me hella nervous.

"K-konnichiwa, my name is Ayakawa Ai but you can call me Aya. pleased to meet you all" I bowed. When I stood straight again, I saw haruhi sitting between the twins. I smiled at them. The twins looked quite shock to see me.

I heard a chorus of greetings and as weird as it sounds, some of them called me cute and associated it with the word kid. I get that a lot. I'm pretty petite for my age. Most of the people I even met mistook me for an elementary kid. Just like now. Sensei seated me beside Hikaru.

The twins turned to me as soon as I sat.

" you're a first year?" Kaoru- I think- asked me.

"I never thought that you were our age. You look like an elementary" hikaru said. I pouted.

" how rude. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a kid" I showed them my Student ID for proof.

"Sure kid" the twins said. They looked at each other, grinned evilly then looked at me. What are they thinking now?

"Guys stop picking on aya" thank god you're here haruhi. The twins shrugged but continued to pick on me throughout every class we have. They were petty but it sometimes got on my nerves. And haruhi just gave up stopping the twins sometime ago. She did help me though.

" you two are evil " I looked at the twins

We were now walking to the cafeteria. Both me and haruhi carrying our bentos. It was nice of them to ask me to join them even though the twins kept picking on me, saying that I'm their new toy. Haruhi sighed beside me.

" we get that a lot " hikaru and kaoru smiled.

" gaah I give up " I said exasperated. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at me. I'm exhausted from them picking on me. I just wanna eat my food.

When they opened the door, I was astounded. The cafeteria looks like a five star restaurant with all the chandeliers and stuff. I followed the twins and Haruhi. I saw kyoya and Tamaki eating their meal.

The twins went to buy their lunch while haruhi and I took our seats. " hey tamaki-senpai, kyouya-senpai " haruhi greeted the two. They looked up at us.

"Haru- aya?" Tamaki said while kyouya nodded at us.

"Hi!"

" wha- how-?" I giggled at tamaki's reaction. Kyouya then explained. My eyes widened at what he said.

" Tamaki, she transfered here today as a first year on a semi-scholarship. She's 15 and certainly is not a kid like you're thinking so quit blubbering " Tamaki was now hunched in a corner with a gloomy cloud over his head. how did he knew all that? As if he read my mind, he simply said " I looked into your files"

I sweat dropped. I have this feeling that he knows a lot. Haruhi whispered to me. "That's why we call him the shadow king. He knows all and no one knows how." This made kyouya-senpai smile. But I can notice that its a fake one.

I do hope that he doesn't know my record in England.

" uh huh.." I didn't know how to respond to him.

"So what year are you in kyouya senpai?" I figured that he's older together with Tamaki because haruhi called them senpai

"Tamaki and I are second years"

"Oh" I was about to eat my lunch when I heard a cute voice coming towards us.

" Hi guys "

I turned around and saw Honey walking next to Mori coming towards our table. Honey is also in the high school department?

"Honey-chan, Mo-" I was stopped by Tamaki's loud greeting. Guess he recovered from his gloomy corner.

"Honey senpai, Mori senpai! Look Aya's here! She's attending Ouran"

"Wah! Really that's great! Ne takashi"Honey took a seat opposite me while Mori was next to him. "Ah."

Senpai?

" Honey s-senpai?" I asked wide eyed. I looked at haruhi. Mori's understandable because he looks older than us. But Honey?

" yeah.. He's a third year"

"Honey-senpai's older than us" Hikaru said placing his meal next to haruhi

"And is not a kid like we thought you were" Kaoru took a seat next to me. Man they're really picking on me hard. Damn them.

I quickly stood up and bowed to Honey from my seat.

" I'm so sorry Honey-senpai for my rudeness. I didn't know you were older than me. I'm so sorry I treated you like a kid." I felt my cheeks get hotter from embarassment. So embarassing that I mistook him for one. I heard the twins snicker at me. While the others were surprised by my outburst.

Honey laughed " it's alright aya-chan. People often mistook me for one." I looked at him.

"E-eh?"

" and it's fine to call me like before. Bun bun agrees with me" he held his stuffed bunny and smiled.

"Uh ok..if you say so" I trailed off not knowing how to react. I smiled then ate my food. We were eating our food while they talk about activities for their Host Club from time to time.

"What's a host club?" I asked to no one in particular.

" It's a club of handsome young men with too much free time on their hands and entertain ladies" Tamaki senpai explained dramatically with roses in the background. Where did the roses come from?

" entertain? "

" we just talk there aya. " I think haruhi knew where my mind is going. " uh huh"

"Why don't you visit our club after class ?" Kyouya-senpai asked me.

"Sure I'd love to!"

"My new daughter is visiting the club! How exciting" Tamaki went on and on about his darling daughter.

"Who's he calling daughter?" I whispered to kaoru

"You are."

"I'm not your daughter" I innocently said to tamaki-senpai. I think I heard a heart crack because next thing I know was that he's crying and honey and mori-senpai were patting his head. The twins laughed at what I said.

"Great tone you used there kid" Hikaru said

"Mommy our daughter is in a rebellious stage" tamaki senpai looked at kyouya-senpai. He ignored him. Poor tamaki-senpai.

..

 _General_

The twins and Haruhi left first to go to their club but before going, they reminded Aya to visit Music room 3. So now she was going there with the help of her Map.

"Uh I think I'm lost again" Aya scratched her head. She heard a few girl passing by talking about the Host club so she asked them.

"Excuse me, do you know where music room 3 is?" The girls' squeal surprised Aya.

"Aww I'd love to have her as an my imouto chan (little sister) " a girl with a headband gushed out.

"You're so cute!"

"You're adorable!"

" uh thank you?" Was all aya said.

Finally after all their gushing, one girl answered her question.

"Just go upstairs then go the left. The third door there is the music room 3"

"Thank you very much!" Aya smiled then went on her way. But before she got away, she heard one of the girls say " she looks like the perfect pair for Honey-san" Aya blushed at the thought

What are they talking about?

Sure she adores her cute blonde senior but not that way. _I think.._

 _Gaah It's so embarrassing that I mistook him as a kid. He's even three years older than me._

Aya rounded up the corner and found the music room three. She opened the doors and was surprised by the rose petals that greeted her.

"Welcome" the boys said

"Bloody hell" she mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried my best writing the twin's twincest act here but alas I failed miserably. This is my first fanfic so I'm still juggling on how to write their conversations. And I want to focus more on Honey and Aya so you might notice that the other host's dialogue are much shorter.. but I'll try to lengthen them. And also I can't believe I got reviews! haha thank you so much :**

 **BadassShortStack** **\- my first reviewer! thank you! Honey is also my favorite host out of them all. I've been reading many fanfics that pairs him with OC's and I finally decided to write my own :3 Thanks for pointing out my mistake with Honey's bunny XD** **I seriously don't know why I mistook it for bun-bun, now I'm questioning myself. Maybe all those fanfics I read finally muddled my brain haha.** **However I don't plan on editing all of those chapters because I'm too damn lazy. sorry. I'll call his bunny usa-chan on the future chapters now :) oh and about her leaving England, maybe in another two chapters hehe**

 **Angel4EverLostInLife** **\- Here's an update! :D**

 **unedited chapter. sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host club :(**

Aya made her way inside while dusting herself off of rose petals. She was still looking around the room oddly. There are so many ladies in each of the boys and haruhi's station. Kyouya noticed Aya's arrival and made his way to her.

" glad you made it Aya "Aya bowed to him and smiled

" I planned to make it a little earlier but I got lost " she laughed. Kyouya wrote something in his black notebook. Aya was curious to what he's writing and tried to peek but failed. One because she's too short and two is because kyouya suddenly closed it.

"Aww. I didn't see" Aya grumbled

"It's nothing to concern yourself about " his glasses glinted and he smirked evilly. This gesture made Aya shiver. She remembered that haruhi said that he's the shadow king and knows all. She was about to ask if kyouya knows her record in England but Tamaki butted in suddenly.

Damn. Tamaki senpai sure likes to cut my sentences short

" Aya-chan! " tamaki exclaimed leaving his customers for awhile " you visited! Daddy's so happy " he then hugged Aya and twirled her around.

"Waah T-tamaki senpai! Please put me down" Aya's plead was in vain because tamaki is once again lost in his own world. Aya was now beginning to feel sick. She looked around the room and saw Mori nearest to her.

"Mori senpai! Help!" Mori heard his small kouhai's desperate call and rushed to help her. Mori lifted Aya away from Tamaki making tamaki go to his corner of gloom.

Aya was held up high by Mori.

"Thank you Mori senpai" aya could literally see stars and swirls from her eyes."ah." Aya thought that the place is still spinning when Mori put her down. Mori patted her head.

Honey was skipping to Mori and Aya's place, bunny in hand, and eagerly glomped Aya.

"Aya!"

"H-honey-chan.." Aya half embraced honey whilst still feeling dizzy

"Kyaaa! They're so adorable!" Many of the girls from the hosts' table squealed at Aya and Honey. Honey just smiled. Many of the girls wondered who the adorable girl is. Kyouya however smirked at the scene and wrote something in his notebook.

When Aya finally felt better, kyouya asked her what type would she want.

"Type?"

" yeah. Here in the Host club, there are six types. Me being the cool type, Tamaki as the princely type, the twins having the brotherly love, haruhi as the natural type, Mori senpai as the wild type and finally Honey senpai as the loli-shota." Kyouya finished. Aya just looked at him wide eyed and looked at the hosts. She didn't know that they labeled themselves here.

"So?" He asked again when he was met with silence. "Who's your pick?" Maybe he was still dizzy from tamaki's stunt earlier. She can't seem to answer him out of shock.

"Uh.."

Do I have to choose? Can I just wander around here? Is what she'd like to ask but didn't.

honey, who notice Aya's turmoil, suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her to their table. "Ne, Aya-chan do you like cakes?"

Aya came out of her turmoil when honey grabbed her hand. Kyouya's glasses glinted at his senpai's action towards his petite kouhai. 'Interesting'

"Un. I love them" Aya smiled. Guess I don't have to choose anymore. She sat down when the girl sitting at their table before stood up and was about to leave.

"Ah I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" aya politely asked. " oh no. It's alright my time just ended" the girl smiled then bid goodbye to Mori and Honey.

"What cake would you like? We have tons of flavors!" Honey pointed to the cart of cake near them. Aya scanned through the choices and picked the chocolate frosted cake.

Mori passed the cake to Aya. "Thank you mori senpai" mori nodded. They chatted about random things until it was time to for the club to close. Sometime in their conversation, Aya wondered how many cakes could Honey eat. He probably ate about six pieces since she sat down while she was still on her first one. Aya asked mori senpai why he doesn't eat cake with them later on. Honey said that he doesn't like sweets.

Honey liked talking to the small adorable girl next to him. Everything she does seem cute to the blonde senior. He can't stop looking at her. There's something about her that makes him want to just protect her. He wanted to keep talking to her and just be with her even though they've only met what? Two times?

It was back in the playground when they met that he was speechless towards Aya. When she helped him up and brushed away his hair from his face , although he was treated and known as a kid at the time, he was captivated by her sweet gesture and beautiful caramel eyes that twinkled with concern. So much so that he was speechless but thanks to his cousin, he came back to reality before the adorable girl left without him knowing her name and thanking her. And earlier when he hugged her when she came in the room, he thought that she fitted perfectly in his arms. Honey came back to reality as he heard Aya's sweet voice next to him.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go now " Aya said to the hosts and waved goodbye.

"Will you come again tomorrow?"Honey asked before she left. Aya stopped in her tracks.

" yeah , come again tomorrow Aya. Better yet, come everyday " haruhi almost sounded desperate " I need someone sane here. If not I'll go crazy"

Aya giggled. She doesn't know if haruhi's joking or not. Maybe the latter. She did see earlier that the hosts kept irritating haruhi from time to time. Making her mutter 'rich bastards' most of the time.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do so why not?" Then she left.

Honey's eyes lingered for a moment at the back of the petite girl and smiled to himself before going back to their table. Mori looked curiously at his cousin's behavior towards the small girl and noticed something. He's starting to have a feeling that is slowly growing.

"Haruhi do you not like being with us?" Tamaki asked tearfully.

"Well if I have to answer.. Yes." Haruhi blatantly replied.

Tamaki cried a heap on the floor. " nice going haruhi! " Kaoru cheered. "Whatever" replied haruhi.

"Hey tono, you still alive?" Hikaru poked his senior but nothing happened. The twins laughed. When tamaki regained his composure he chased the twins. " you shady twins! You must have brainwashed my daughter!" And soon a chase the three did have. But the twins were still the victorious ones as they tripped their senior with a chair they moved slightly. Haruhi sighed. kyouya wrote something in his notebook and the cousins were the onlookers. Typical day at the Host club.

..

Aya/Ai

It's been a week since I've been in this school and kept visiting the Host club. School's been typical. so far everybody's been friendly with me. But the weird thing is I've been branded as class 1A's lolita or other times little sister because of my appearance. I don't mind. However because does no harm. They were nice people. Haruhi and the twins( however evil those two are) have been my friends together with the host club. I felt closer towards them compared to our classmates. And I have fun everyday.

Speaking of the Host club.. I noticed that whenever I visit them, Honey always leads me to their table. Now I'm used to it that I automatically just go to their table. Like right now, with an assorted box of homemade doughnuts I made last night on my left hand. I craved those gooey doughnuts last night and decided to make some extra for the host club. Especially for Honey. I made lots for him because he loves sweet foods.

" kyouya-senpai~ " I walked up to him with a sing-song voice. He was seating alone typing who-knows-what on his laptop. He looked up at me with a twitch of his eye.

" what is it aya " clearly his irritated by my sweet voice but looked indifferent otherwise. I smiled. By one weeks time, I already got used to his false demeanor.

I lifted up a violet box to his face. " Doughnuts for you! "

Kyouya senpai looked at me confused. " sorry but I don't like sweets " he pushed the box to the side. I knew that he would do that. Some of the hosts, namely kyouya and mori senpai, doesn't like sweets. So I made theirs less sweeter. And each hosts doughnuts has a different flavor based on their personality. I had so much fun making them last night.

"Don't worry, I made them less sweeter for you" he still won't budge " c'mon just taste them. They're delicious! I made them myself!"

He sighed " you won't stop insisting this on me won't you" I nodded innocently " fine. " he grabbed the box then I saluted him. He shook his head at my action but I saw small smile crept up his face. I then went to Tamaki senpai's table next.

" hello onee-sans. Tamaki senpai " I greeted. The customers here already knew me and they treat me like their imouto chan. They always say I'm cute and stuff and pat my head. I don't really mind. "Good to see you again Aya san" Tamaki senpai's customers happily greeted me.

" Aya, my darling daughter- "

"Not your daughter" I interjected. Tamaki senpai was again in gloom. The girls giggled at our everyday scene. " there they go again" some of his customer said, amused. I always put tamaki senpai to his woe corner without fail every chance I got. I mean no harm to him but his reactions are very amusing.

" Aya " kyouya warned me from his side. He tries to stop me sometimes. I find him very nice to his friend tamaki even though he doesn't say it.

I walked to tamaki senpai's corner and poked his shoulder. He turned to me tearfully.

" Here, for you " I gave him his share. He took it like a piece of diamond that could break any moment. I laughed. " enjoy~ " I took off to the twins table before he could glomp me. He always does that to me.

"She gave me a present!" I hear tamaki senpai say to his customers. The customers clapped at him. I shook my head.

" here ya go kaoru, hikaru" I placed their share on their laps. "What's this?" They both asked.

" just eat it " I said. Then they both grabbed me and seated me between them. This doesn't look good.

"Aww our darling little sister gave us a present" kaoru started then hugged me to his side. Rubbing his cheek to my head.

" hey don't just hog aya-chan to yourself" hikaru retorted then pulled me to him.

Dear kami sama. Here they go again.

"Guys.." I'm really not comfortable to where this is going. Unfortunately, no one paid attention to me. I pouted. They're still spouting nonsense.

I looked to the girls in front of me and saw that they were liking the twins' act. I could almost see hearts in their eyes.

Kaoru gasped and feigned hurt "you mean, you prefer having her than me? "

Hikaru pulled kaoru closer to him. " oh darling brother how could you say that! You know you're the only one for me" and they were inching closer and closer. And I'm still in the middle. Gagging. The girls' squeal in delight.

I don't really get why they like this twincest stuff.

I pushed my way through the twins an made my escape " eww~ get away from me you evil twins" I tried not to puke. Really. I tried. They know I don't like the act they put up so they torture me with it.

I ran to haruhi's side. " Haruhi~ make the grossness of the twins rub of off me " she giggled at my action. "Hi aya-chan" the girls at haruhi's greeted me. I smiled to them. " onee chans"

"Kawaii" they chorused.

Haruhi patted my head making my hair a little messy " there I rubbed it off " I pouted. " gee thanks" they laughed. " anyway... Here for you."

She took the box and looked at it. " thank you "

" aww none for us aya-chan " the girls said

I sweatdropped. " sorry. I promise to make something for you all next time" they agreed and made me promise.

Then I skipped to my favorite table. Honey and Mori senpai's.

" Mori senpai! Honey chan!" I took a seat next to Honey. Mori senpai nodded in acknowledgent. Stoic as ever I see. But he's a nice guy. " aya-chan " I smiled to Honey. Today they have no customers at their table present and was just by themselves. " I saw you giving them boxes. What were those?" Honey asked innocently. Aww how cute! Sometime I really forget that he's my senior. "They're doughnuts! " then he waited. And waited. I laughed when I saw his dejected look. Clearly he was waiting for me to give him his.

" how could I forget my favorite senior. Here " I handed him pink box.

"Wiee thank you aya chan" honey cheered. " I put in some extras cuz I know how you like sweets"

I turned to Mori senpai " mori senpai here's yours" Smiling, I handed him his blue box " I made them less sweeter cuz I know you don't like sweets"

"Thank you" Mori senpai said. There are only times when he speaks. And when he does, I'm happy. Because he really should try to talk more.

" you're welcome "

They opened their boxes and ate a doughnut. Honey was the eager one while Mori senpai's more calm. I looked at their expression when they took a bite.

"Soo..? How it'd taste?" They both put a thumbs up, still munching on the doughnut. I cheered. " great!"

" did you make this? " I nodded happily.

I'm happy that they liked it. Honey ate four already while Mori senpai was in his second. Honey was now munching on his fifth when I grabbed a table napkin. I wiped his right cheek. " you have crumbs on your cheek Honey chan" I laughed. Honey's eyes went wide for a second and his face seemed to go red. I stopped laughing " are you alright? Do you feel sick?" I asked worriedly and put my hand on his forehead. " h-hai " he stammered then grabbed my hand away from his forehead and smiled sweetly at me " I'm fine aya chan "

I looked curiously at him then shrugged. " here. Have a doughnut" honey offered

I laughed then took the doughnut " arigatou honey chan"


End file.
